User blog:Thebedazzleddementor/Rome Location Test
This is a mockup of the proposed page on Rome, Italy. This page is in the early stages of drafting and no feedback is needed at this time. Rome the capital of the Roman Empire and later of the country of Italy. Geography Historically, Rome was located in the center of the Roman Empire, within the senatorial provinces.https://www.ancient.eu/image/266/roman-empire-in-117-ce/ In the modern day, Rome is located in the central-western area of Italy.https://www.britannica.com/place/Rome Appears In A Courtesan of Rome Originally a member of one of the tribes of Gaul (which included territory in northern and western continental Europehttps://www.ancient.eu/gaul/) you live in Rome at the start of the story. After your tribe was captured, your family was split up and sold. You were purchased by Lena, who offered you a place in her scholae for you to learn to be a courtesan, a position she considered to be the most powerful available to women in ancient Rome. You spend eight years training before you make your formal debut at a party hosted by the young senator Cassius, where you also meet his cousin, Sabina. As the story begins, the Roman army is attempting defeat the rest of the Gallic tribes. Julius Caesar and his forces have been away for years, and the Senate is awaits final news of the campaign in Gaul. The Senate is divided in their attitudes toward Caesar—some support him while others worry he wants to make himself a king, taking away the relatively democrative lifestyle enhoyed by the male citizens of Rome. Word soon arrives that Gaul has fallen and Caesar is returning home a conquer, which heightens the tension in the Senate. While navigating Roman politics, you also continue to search for your family and the soldiers who wronged your tribe. You find and kill Gnaeus Rufus, the Tribune who captured you and your family, but are caught by his father, causing your longtime bodyguard, Syphax, to confess to the killing. He is arrested and facing execution for killing a senator's son until you plead his case to Marc Antony. Antony arranges to have Syphax fight for his life in the arena and then sells him off as a gladiator when he survives. You are drawn deeper into Roman political intrigue through Antony and Cassius' continued patronage, although the two men generally encourage you to take opposite sides on current issues. As Caesar returns to Rome, the majority of the Senate flees the city to prepare to mount an offensive against his returning legions. They ultimately lose, costing many of the senators their lives and seemingly cementing Caesar's hold. Cassius blames himself for having remained in the city instead of making his final stand with the others. As the various political and military forces converge on the city of Rome, the rest of your family is also brought over. Your father, Victus, is brought by his gladiatorial ludus. Your mother, Delphinia, rises to prominence as a priestess of Isis and accompanies the Egyptian delegation alongside Cleopatra. Your brother, Cingerix, is revealed to have become a legionairre and returns to Rome after the campaign is finished. When your father and Syphax are pitted against one another in combat, you beg Antony to spare both of their lives, which he agrees to do only if you go along with his plan to give you as a gift to the returning Caesar. In desperation, you agree. You greet Caesar and Cleopatra as they arrive, with the option to sleep with one or both of them. You soon make an unsuccessful attempt on Caesar's life, during which you learn that your brother is alive and serves the Roman army. You are arrested after your assassination attempt and sentenced to fight as a gladiator. Before your fight begins, you are poisoned to ensure your death. However, your mother cleanses the poison and you survive, giving all the gathered Romans a speech criticizing Caesar's rule and ultimately inciting a riot. Marcus Brutus, previously Pompey's right hand but now a close associate of Caesar's, becomes enraged by Caesar's greed for power. After the Senate names Caesar Dictator for Life of Rome, Cassius persuades him to help assassinate Caesar. After you, Cassius, and your allies have assassinated Caesar, you decide whether or not to remain in Rome. Rules of Engagement, Book 3 Mentioned In Gallery Street and City Views AncientRomefeaturedinACoR.png|Skyline of ancient Rome RomanstreetseeninACoR.jpg|Street view (day) Businesses Private Residences ACoR MC's bedroom.png|Your room at the scolae OutsideofCassius'home.jpg|Steps outside of Cassius' home LivingRoomareainCassius'home.jpg|Siting area in Cassius' home InsideCassius'personalchambers.jpg|Cassius' personal chambers Miscellaneous ACoR Temple of Nemesis.png|Temple of Nemesis Trivia References Category:Blog posts